


Law and Order

by kissmakki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Pining Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:25:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmakki/pseuds/kissmakki
Summary: Hajime is pining and Tooru is oblivious... aka, how it all started with a cup of coffee.





	1. Investigation

**Author's Note:**

> I swear Oikawa isn't this much of an ass the whole way through.. give the boys some time?

Oikawa Tooru was annoyed. He didn’t like change. That’s why he’d come to university to be a public defender, laws were practically unchanging. They stayed the way they were and he could shift and change the meanings of their words for his benefit. That’s what Oikawa was good at, staying in place as long as he could fix things just how he liked them. He liked stability and focus in his world. And when this was interrupted, someone else stepped in and shook things up? He got annoyed. 

Sure, getting a new barista at his favorite coffee shop was small, but it affected his life. He hadn’t allowed this, and it had messed up his routine. The old barista had left, his favorite, and now he was left with.. with a brute who really had no idea what he was doing.

He’d had to repeat his order three times already, far too many, when the new man finally got to handing him his coffee. Oikawa read his nametag and committed it to memory. “Iwaizumi”. He spoke aloud, causing the barista to slip up on the next drink and turn around, cheeks red. Oikawa laughed, waving absentmindedly as he searched for a seat in the crowded shop. “Remember my order for next time, okay?”

He smirked and found a table near the windows that faced the street, his favorite place. Some days he liked to gaze out at the passers-by, wondering where they were going and why, analyzing. But today he had things to do. He opened his laptop and got to work, zoned in to typing up yet another affidavit. He enjoyed those least of all of his legal papers, feeling they were too affected by outside opinion. The hours wore by as he sipped his coffee, bothered, and by the time he was finished it was nearly dusk. A street light flickered on outside and Oikawa sighed, realizing that it was probably time to go. He barely noticed the small “goodbye” from the new barista, letting the door fasten shut behind him.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Iwaizumi Hajime had expected an easy first day of work. He’d just transferred into the criminal justice program at the nearby university and needed a job, simple as that. The first day was always easy, training. The people that had interviewed him were nice, and even his coworkers, along with most of the customers. That is, until the brunette with the laptop and bad temper had come in. The guy was obviously too stressed for 1pm on a Sunday, that was for sure. But Iwaizumi took his half-mumbled orders nonetheless, somehow finding his impatience charming. He shook the feeling off, chalking it up to being the first challenge of the day, nothing more. But when his name was spoken he nearly toppled a drink to turn and knew. Even though the next thing out of his mouth had been moderately rude, Hajime needed to find out who this guy was. 

He watched him intermittently throughout his shift, sneaking glances here and there. The brunette was cute, the way his glasses slid down his nose without his noticing.. Even the way he sipped his drink made Iwaizumi want to know more about him. But the surprising demand of his job and the stern expression on the other’s face kept him away from knowing.

That is, until Matsukawa, his new “trainer”, followed his gaze to the boy at the window.

“Iwaizumi, do you already have a crush?” He teased, raising a dark eyebrow.

Iwaizumi shook his head, resuming with the counter he had been cleaning, but Matsukawa stopped him by leaning against the surface. 

“You know, that’s Oikawa Tooru. I’d advise you to stay away from him.” 

Oikawa. He finally had a name to the bothered face, pretty much blatantly ignoring the rest of what his coworker had said. 

“He’s known for being cold, Hajime.” 

He discounted what Matsukawa was saying to shove him off of the counter and continue cleaning, the natural reaction. After that point he only stole one or two more glances, working up the courage to say goodbye as Oikawa left. The door only let in a chilling breeze in response, slamming shut behind him.

Iwaizumi shivered.


	2. Charging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi and Oikawa both have set foundations, but it doesn't take much to shake them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter I asked to give the boys some time... I am now the boy who needs time...
> 
> Also, wow?! I think my heart exploded from all of the love for chapter one already? I decided to spend the rest of my weekend typing this chapter up in the hopes that y'all will like it as much as the first. I probably won't always update this quickly, but you never know...
> 
> And if you ever want to contact me please feel free to comment, but my instagram is also kissmakki! Enjoy the chapter! x

Two days later, Iwaizumi walked into his first class of the semester - Psychology. He’d transferred after the winter term, getting closer to Tokyo as he hoped it would help further his future career. He moved into the dorms over break, but had barely been on campus. He was busy exploring the university town and working, actively trying to avoid thoughts of school. As much as Iwaizumi loved learning, he liked being active better. The tedious strain of sitting in one place for too long really irked him. Ever since he was small, he’d always wanted to be running and searching, inciting change in his daily life. He was involved in sports for most of his younger years for just this reason. And now, at age 20, Iwaizumi loved remodeling his reality in whatever way he could, keeping things exciting. So when he entered the classroom for the first time, he was praying that he’d have new things to learn and change, to conquer.

But his excited anticipation dripped away as soon as he spotted the brunette from the coffee shop. He was focused on his laptop as always, gaze steely as if the screen had personally offended him.

Iwaizumi shifted the bag on his shoulder and thought for a moment, realizing that the other hadn’t noticed him yet. He eventually worked up his courage, climbing the rows and setting his books on the seat next to the irritable brunette. Oikawa finally looked up and immediately scrunched up his nose, something Iwaizumi added to the list of things that made him accidentally cute.

“You..” It took Oikawa a moment to put a name to the other’s face, looking stern as he thought. “Coffee shop guy. Iwaizumi.”

Hajime smiled nervously, opening his mouth to speak. “And you-”

“You’re sitting too close.” Oikawa interrupted, pushing his glasses up and returning his gaze to the glow of his laptop. “I don’t want a distraction.”

More people were starting to file in to the room, and Iwaizumi was properly embarrassed. He shifted his things a seat away and settled there, hoping he wouldn’t get scolded again. What Matsukawa had said established itself as fact in his mind… Oikawa’s temperament was ice cold.

As soon as the lecture began, Tooru closed his laptop to focus on what was being said. Iwaizumi wondered just what he was always working on so furiously, but his attention shifted as he resigned himself to stop staring. He didn’t exactly make it, still glancing at the brunette like he had two days earlier, but spaced his glimpses a little better. As charming as the other was, Iwaizumi wasn’t determined to fail a class over him.

About halfway through the lesson, an amused-looking strawberry blonde filtered into the classroom. He hopped up the aisles and settled directly on Oikawa’s left side, the opposite of where Hajime was seated. Oikawa actually smiled, _smiled_ , and Iwaizumi was perfectly confused. He couldn’t hear what the two were whispering about, but assumed it could only be nefarious judging by their matching grins. That is, until he heard the brunette laugh.

He suddenly felt light, the noise shaking the foundations he had begun to set about Oikawa. Anyone with a laugh like that just had to have some good in them, no matter how he presented himself. Iwaizumi was distracted for the remainder of the hour, not sparing anymore glances but replaying the balanced sound over and over in his mind. As he collected his things, he wondered halfheartedly if he’d ever be able to make Oikawa laugh like that.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Iwaizumi had to wait a week to see him again. Walking in to every class after that, he’d glanced around hoping to see the other’s glare, but was disappointed each time. Not that all of his classes were bad, Matsukawa was in quite a few of them, and he even recognized the strawberry-blonde in his Criminology class. He later learned that his name was Hanamaki, and that he and Matsukawa lived on the same floor. But as there was no more news offered about Oikawa, Hajime found himself nearly bored in lectures. It was to be expected, of course, but he was still irked. Iwaizumi had never fallen this hard, and he was honestly a little embarrassed by his own curiosity. But he couldn’t help bringing his mind back to that laugh, wondering just how he could hear it again.

Due to this, Iwaizumi was determined not to move the second time he sat next to Oikawa.

The brunette raised his eyebrows but continued typing, not even sparing a glance in the other’s direction. “I told you that you’re too close.”

Iwaizumi shuffled in his seat. “I don’t really care.” He didn’t sound as harsh as he’d hoped, but the retort was good enough.

Oikawa’s expression was blank as he leaned back in his seat to get a look at Iwaizumi. “Why does it matter if you care or not?” He crossed his legs, eyes narrowing.

“Because I want to sit here. And you won’t scare me off.” Hajime met the other’s stare, confidence growing despite feeling scrutinized by his classmate.

Oikawa sighed, shooting a few more daggers before returning to his work. “Fine.”

Hanamaki never showed up, and not another word was spoken until the end of class.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tooru stood up to collect his things, frustrated. He didn’t know why the barista was bothering him, and he honestly didn’t care to know. He just wanted to get home, return to normal. No one had sat next to him on that side before, and he was oddly offended by Iwaizumi doing so. He’d felt a pang of guilt at being so stern, but had to keep his walls up. He couldn’t afford to start talking to another guy, especially one this striking. As much as Oikawa hated to admit it, Iwaizumi was glaringly handsome up close. His features were sharp and dark, just how he liked. But he had to stay away, reject the other to defend his position. He couldn’t afford to get hurt again.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Iwaizumi cleared his throat as the brunette packed up to leave, causing him to glance back over his glasses.

“What do you want?” Oikawa looked away, fiddling with the zipper on his backpack to avoid Iwaizumi’s gaze.

“Come out with me.”

Tooru looked mostly confused, and Iwaizumi started to stutter as he realized his mistake.

“Ah, fuck… I mean like, out of the classroom. Walk with me?” He wasn’t exactly eloquent, causing the brunette to lose his edge and stifle a laugh. Hajime felt his heart stutter. “I’ll buy you a coffee?”

Oikawa thought for a moment and finally shrugged, letting the other relax a little. “Sure. But just for the coffee.” He turned on his heel, leading the way so that he wouldn’t be caught blushing.


	3. Initial Hearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi is determined to melt the block of ice that is Oikawa Tooru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I had an off day today so I thought I'd write a short foreshadow-y chapter.. Be prepared for the angst to come, my dudes.. But for now, a pleasant (?) little coffee shop date!  
> Also, if any chapter names seem odd it's because they're the steps in the legal process, so that makes a little more sense, right?  
> Anyway, enjoy! x

Oikawa strode confidently toward the shop, barely giving Iwaizumi a glance. It seemed cold, but he was calculated. A lot was running through his mind on the short walk. He’d only come here with two other people before, one being Makki, not letting anyone else invade his space. This shop was important to him, he’d been coming here for years because of a recommendation, and it held a special place in his mind. A place he was now letting Iwaizumi step into. But he wouldn’t know the importance, how could he? He had just transferred, hadn’t heard the rumors. Oikawa decided quickly that Iwaizumi could never know why this little shop held such importance in his history. 

They sat down in silence after ordering, Iwaizumi staying quiet as he sensed Oikawa’s trepidation, waiting for him to speak first.

It took a few minutes, but Oikawa finally sighed and took a look up from his drink. “So, why have you been so interested in me?” He seemed almost bored.

He was blunt, straight to the point, and it took Iwaizumi off guard. He stumbled over his words for a moment, trying to land on the right ones. “I.. well..”

Oikawa cut off his mumbling with a small tease. “If it’s because I snapped at you, you might want to get your brain checked.” He let a quiet smile slip, easing the tension as he raised an eyebrow.

Iwaizumi laughed. “No, I think it was because you were so forward..” He was honest, shrugging as he looked down at his drink. “But maybe that’s just because you’re a law student?”

The brunette stopped for a moment, smirking. “How’d you learn about that?” He was interested, suspecting that the other had done his research. He wasn’t sure whether to be flattered or frightened. 

“Oh, a classmate told me. I think he’s friends with that pink-haired guy that hardly shows up?” He was trying to avoid the fact that he’d asked direct questions about Oikawa, staying as casual as he could with a light blush spreading across his cheeks.

Oikawa tried to keep his expression neutral, disappointed by the other’s blush. He really didn’t want Iwaizumi to be into him, didn’t want his last date here to happen all over again. Though, was this really a date? He shook the thought off. Of course it wasn’t.

“Was it Mattsun?” Tooru asked after a beat, a small smile returning to his face. He had to keep up the nonchalant facade, after all. He took a sip of his drink. “He and Makki are dating, you know.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He tried to keep the focus away from himself, always hesitant to open up. For someone so confident, he really hated talking about his own interests. So they talked about their friends, the school and the shitty psych professor. And whenever the conversation started to take a personal turn, Oikawa did what he was best at and switched it around. That is, until Iwaizumi asked him why he’d gone for law. 

Tooru was never able to resist the question, always secretly excited to talk about that part of his future. That was something that, for him, was set in stone. It didn’t change or shift based on people, and he loved it. 

“Ah, well my uncle owns a firm, you see.” He leaned forward, body language betraying attempts to hide his enthusiasm. “So I’ve always been interested in law, every aspect of it. Enforcement,” Iwaizumi perked up at this, “Jurisdiction, even all of the messy paperwork!” He grinned, something rare. 

“Tobio and I used to-” Oikawa stopped, eyes wide just long enough for Iwaizumi to notice. He ran a hand through his hair and gained composure with a small smile.

“Anyway, it’s been a lifelong interest of mine.” He cut himself off of explanation, voice losing feeling as he distracted the conversation. It was what he did best.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They talked for much longer than either noticed, both getting eagerly lost in the conversation and distracting even themselves. Oikawa didn’t have any more slip-ups, taking his discomfort and projecting it onto Iwaizumi to make him blush. Hajime hated the nickname, of course, but let the brunette call him by it as long as he still got to sit and sneak glances at his pretty face.

He really did think that Oikawa was beautiful, all smooth lines and gentle curves, even his hair was settled perfectly every time he saw him. He seemed never disheveled, and almost never unsure. But he sensed there was something hard hidden behind that exterior, and not just because of the harsh way he presented his personality. Iwaizumi suspected that something had happened to make the man so detached, and he was determined to find out what.

Hajime had always been a fan of positive change, longing to make others happy however he could. And just then, in front of the man himself, he decided that that was exactly what he’d do for Tooru. 


	4. Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in hell with finals week and a six page paper on Wuthering Heights due but I had a little extra time and didn't want to leave y'all hanging! Excuse me if I don't update for a little while though, I'm pretty sure this week is gonna slaughter me..
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! x

They walked home late that night. The pair were headed the same way, but Iwaizumi’s dorms came up first.

Iwaizumi’s head was swimming with giddiness as they walked. He couldn’t seem to get Oikawa’s smile out of his mind, even while the man was right there. He’d never been head-over-heels before, but he suspected that this is what it felt like.

Though they hadn’t talked much about their personal lives after Tooru’s slip-up, Iwaizumi still greatly enjoyed learning what he did about the other. He was fascinating, right down to how he liked his coffee. ( _ Two sugars, two espresso shots, absolutely NO creamer!  _ How could he forget after their first meeting? _ )  _ Hajime was certain that his new friend - if he  could call him that - had even more to hide behind those golden eyes. And he was excited to learn whatever he could. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The boys took their time, both of them not wanting to leave the other’s company, but either too stubborn or too embarrassed to admit it. As they passed the library, a familiar face caught Hajime’s eye, and he waved.

Oikawa recognized him too.

\-----

“Oh, Kageyama!”

The raven-haired boy was in quite a few of Iwaizumi’s classes, as they were headed toward similar majors, and the cynical expression he constantly wore was hard to miss.

Iwaizumi made his way across the street to say hello, and Oikawa paled, staying stock still. He knew Kageyama quite well.

As the two men talked, Tooru took the opportunity to steal away, back to the comfort of his dorm.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Iwaizumi was confused by Oikawa’s absence when he turned around to introduce him to Kageyama, but didn’t chalk it up as anything worrying. He knew that the other took quite a while to even talk to him, so he somewhat expected rudeness, but not exactly this. Though he wouldn’t put it past Tooru to just.. Leave.

“It’s alright, we’ve met.” Kageyama shrugged, brushing off the brunette’s vacancy. 

So Hajime left it at that. 

That is, until  he asked Oikawa out for coffee the next week, and received a firm no. The both of them knew by now that he wouldn’t give up, though. Tooru was tired, but Iwaizumi knew that it was a matter of time until the brunette would come back to the shop.

Oikawa didn’t want to come back.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Three days later, Oikawa gave in. He was tired of attempting to figure out Makki’s keurig, and kind of just needed a good cup of coffee to drive him through on this case. He’d been working on a defense for weeks, but just couldn’t get the words right. The defendant was obviously guilty, and Tooru was even more sullen than usual. Performing poorly at something he was meant to be good at was right up there with change on the list of things he hated. So when the law student walked into the little coffee shop on the corner, he was there for double espresso shots, not words. Especially with Hajime, who, in his eyes, was a traitor.

Of course, Iwaizumi had no idea.

He got into action as soon as he saw the brunette enter the shop, telling Matsukawa rather hurriedly that maybe he should be tending tables, and he would be glad to take over making drinks. He was about to protest the switch when his eyes landed on Oikawa, and he smirked. 

“Fine, make your new enemy a drink.” He wiggled an eyebrow and sauntered off to clean tables, leaving Hajime horribly confused as he turned to face Oikawa’s glare.

“Did he just call me your enemy _? _ ” Iwaizumi looked perplexed, but had been working a hard shift and was just happy to see the other, steely gaze and all. It was not the time to deal with Matsukawa’s antics, he decided. 

Tooru sighed, not allowing himself the time to explain, and definitely no room for small talk. He’d filled Matsukawa in on the situation, and now he was mad that he’d left them.

“Doesn’t matter. Get me coffee.”  It was obvious that he was upset today, but Iwaizumi felt his heart clench at the spiteful look on Oikawa’s face. He wondered what had caused the change, if it was him.

“Iwaizumi. Coffee.”  

He didn’t have time to think about it before the cranky brunette snapped again, not even bothering to use his nickname.

Hajime got right to making it, of course, but he wasn’t happy about it. He’d waited all this time to see Oikawa again, and now they were “enemies”?

Sure, he had been persistent, but had Tooru really hated hanging out that much? And why did he get declared an enemy, of all things?

He was close to snapping back but held his tongue, vowing to ask Matsukawa what had happened to make the other so hostile.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He watched the brunette take his seat with a sigh, frustrated and confused, but mostly still enamored. Oikawa seemed to always be in the booth by the window, always had the same coffee. And he was always alone.

Iwaizumi wondered if he’d ever let anyone in. If he’d ever let him in.


End file.
